Doute et certitude
by HPasto
Summary: Hermione est marié à Ron, elle va revoir un vieil ami avec qui elle eut un écart de conduite, comment va t'elle gérer cette nouvelle situation ? Perso appartenant à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient.


\- Hermione, attends !

Nulle autre qu'Hermione n'aurait été capable de changer de destination alors que son transplanage avait commencé. Sa destination devait être celle du terrier au lieu de cela elle resta dans les couloirs de son ancienne école, Poudlard.

Harry courant vers elle.

Lorsqu'il la vit, ses yeux était parsemé d'étoile les bras grand ouvert il attrapa son amie et la serra de toute ses forces. _« Te voilà enfin ! »_ pensa le survivant.

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Hermione, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas revue son meilleur ami, depuis trop longtemps d'ailleurs mais si tant d'années s'était écoulé entre leurs retrouvailles ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

\- J'ai senti que tu étais à Poudlard alors j'ai suspendu mon cours contre les forces du mal et je t'ai cherché sur la carte du Maraudeur expliqua-t-il, sans laisser paraître sa déception face au peu de réaction d'Hermione. Je l'ai perçu, là, comme un patronus lancé dans une nuit sombre.

Il montrait son cœur et l'ancienne Gryfondor sentit le sien s'accélérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? poursuivit –il

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer Harry j'avais une missive urgente à faire parvenir à Mc Gonagall de la part du Ministère.

\- D'accord, peut être as-tu quand même le temps de marcher un peu avec moi ? S'il te plaît Hermione, ça fait si longtemps !

Face au temps suppliant de son ami, Hermione ne put qu'accepter. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cour pour rejoindre le lac Noir.

 _« Rien n'a changé ici, c'est toujours aussi beau »_ Songea la brune.

\- Toujours aussi magnifique hein ?

\- Oui, toujours. S'extasia Hermione

Lorsque Hermione releva son regard vers Harry elle fut surprise de voir que ce n'était pas du paysage dont il parlé, ses joues devinrent rouge et son cœur cessa tout bêtement de battre.

\- Si tu passais plus souvent me voir et si tu acceptais ce que je t'offre tu comprendrais où se trouve ta véritable place… murmura Harry

\- Ce que tu m'offres ?

Il fit un pas en avant et caressa le visage de la brune sans que celle-ci ne songe à se dégager.

\- Je t'offre mon cœur, Hermione, ma vie, mon sang ! Je t'offre mon futur comme je t'ai offert mon passé ainsi que mon présent, je t'offre tout ce que je possède, tout ce que Ron ne pourra jamais t'offrir ! Je t'offre le plaisir et la puissance, la richesse et la gloire. Je t'offre mon âme Hermione.

\- Harry je t'en prie arrêtes ! Je suis désolée mais tu sais très bien que c'est Ron que j'aime et mon écart de conduite n'était qu'une énorme erreur !

\- Encore ce même mensonge ! Un mensonge qui dure trop longtemps Hermione ! ça fait quatre ans que je t'attends, quatre ans que je rêve jours et nuit de notre soirée passé ensemble, à s'embrasser, à s'offrir l'un à l'autre ! L'aurait tu oublié Hermione ? Harry venait de crier, il ne la laissera pas repartir une seconde fois.

\- Je n'ai rien oublié mais cela reste une terrible erreur, j'étais saoule et seule et toi tu étais là, il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé Harry mais il ne faut pas reproduire cette erreur.

Les larmes aux yeux Hermione ne pouvait plus regarder Harry, elle avait honte, terriblement honte. Elle avait adoré couché avec Harry ce qui rendait la chose plus terrible encore. Cela s'était passé un soir ou elle était seule, malheureuse, parce que Ron était encore avec cette idiote de petite-amie-chanteuse-aux-gros-seins. Elle était amoureuse de Ron depuis qu'elle le connaissait mais il ne la considéré que comme une amie, alors un soir elle lâcha prise, de la pire manière qu'il soit, elle avait utilisé Harry pour soulagé sa peine.

Depuis cette nuit fatidique Hermione avait essayé de parler avec Harry, de lui dire qu'il ne fallait plus recommencer et que surtout elle était terriblement désolée d'avoir agi de la sorte mais il ne voulait rien entendre, persuadé d'être amoureux d'Hermione il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, la posséder entièrement.

Mais lorsque Ron se décida enfin à avouer lui aussi ses sentiments à Hermione tout se compliqua, Harry devint mauvais, arrogant et surtout violent. Harry demanda à Hermione de choisir entre lui et Ron, ne pouvant choisir entre l'amitié et l'amour ce fut donc Harry qui prit la décision de s'éloigné du nouveau couple.

Ron ne s'inquiéta pas de cette soudaine « tranquillité » mettant ça sur le compte du nouveau travail d'Harry à Poudlard.

Un rire glacial venait de frapper Hermione de plein fouet.

\- Une erreur ? Donc si je fais « ça » tu me repousseras n'est-ce pas ? ironisa le jeune professeur d'une voix sûre

Il l'attira fortement contre lui et elle se retrouva blottie contre sa poitrine. Elle leva les yeux, il baissa la tête, leurs bouche s'approchèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent… Un sourire venait de naître sur les lèvres du survivant ce qui ramena Hermione sur la terre ferme.

Elle s'écarta violement.

Le sourire d'Harry venait de mourir tout comme son cœur, dans un dernier effort il tenta de lui reprendre la main. En vain.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux Hermione et dit moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Elle resta muette.

\- Dis-le puisque ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une putain « d'erreur » ! Hurla Harry les poings serrés

Elle lui jetant un regard implorant mais il ne céda pas et lorsqu'il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, elle sentit son âme se déchirer.

\- Adieu Harry.

Hermione avait transplané.

Elle se matérialisa dans le salon du terrier. Presque toute la famille Weasley était là et ils l'accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie.

\- Enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Molly, on a mangé déjà mais je t'ai laissé plein de bonne chose dans le chaudron sert toi surtout !

\- Merci Madame Weasley mais je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tatatataaa je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois, appelle moi « Molly » tu es ma belle-fille alors arrête avec tes « Madame » à tout va veux-tu ?

\- Oui, Molly. Où est Ron ? Questionna Hermione avec une voix tremblante.

\- Dans le jardin avec ses nièces il leurs apprend à monter sur un balai, à cette âge-là ! On aura tout vu !

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure Molly et merci !

Hermione se dirigea à pas lent vers le jardin, elle avait besoin de remettre ses idées en place avant de rejoindre son mari. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, ses retrouvailles avec Harry l'avaient bouleversée. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle porte à Ron elle ressentait encore l'élan qui l'avait poussé vers Harry.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu avouer à son mari qu'elle avait couché avec leur meilleur ami, il ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne supporté pas elle-même comment aurait-il pu le faire ? Elle avait tout gâché, elle a perdu son meilleur ami et elle mentait à son mari. Les larmes qui menacé de couler depuis Poudlard s'échappèrent enfin.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop s'éleva vers elle.

Ron.

\- M'ione ?

\- Oui Ron, j'arrive, attends !

D'un coup de baguette elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs teintes marron. A part sa tristesse tout était en ordre.

\- M'ione est ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son mari

\- Oui bien sûr pourquoi tu me demande ça ? bafouilla Hermione

Ron regarda longuement sa femme, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante et par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était fou d'elle !

Il tendit sa main vers elle pour lui caresser le visage, du bout des doigts il releva le visage de celle qu'il a toujours aimé.

\- La prochaine fois que tu utilises un sort d'arrangement assure toi que ton sourire ne reflète pas ta tristesse. Sa voix était calme et rassurante

\- Ron…

\- Ne dit rien, je sais. Je sais pourquoi tu es triste, je ne suis pas bête, M'ione. A chaque fois que tu le vois, tu es triste. Maintenant regarde-moi Hermione.

Elle releva la tête pour faire face à cet homme dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harry mais j'en ai marre de te voir malheureuse à chaque fois que tu le croises ou que tu entends parler de lui. Je veux juste que tu saches une chose M'ione, si tu regrettes de m'avoir choisis moi à sa place je ne te retiendrai pas, je t'aime trop pour te faire endurer ça !

\- Ron ! bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai choisis toi parce que je t'aime ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Harry ! Hermione venait d'éclater en sanglot

Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça doucement, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de sa moitié. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre puis Ron se dégagea lentement de l'emprise d'Hermione.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en prenant soin de lui caresser le visage avec autant de tendresse qu'il ne l'embrassait. Le souffle court il planta à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime profondément M'ione mais je ne veux plus être complice de ton malheur tu as compris ? Quoi que tu décides de faire je serai toujours là. Tu as le choix de revenir en arrière alors fais le si tu en ressens le besoin, quoi que tu choisisses et peu importe la personne que tu choisira pour être à tes côtés je serai quand même là.

La maturité de son mari l'étonné toujours autant, il avait bien changé le jeune Ron qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Elle le contempla.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se passer de lui, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé, elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Et aujourd'hui elle ne l'aimait que davantage.

\- C'est toi que j'ai choisis Ron je ne reviendrai jamais la dessus ! Je t'aime et je suis amoureuse de toi, n'en doute jamais.

Comme pour lui prouver ce que ses lèvres venait de lui confier elle sauta dans les bras de son mari et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Ou la première fois.

 _« Oui, j'ai fait le bon choix »_


End file.
